Chapter 72
In Xing's Name is the 72nd chapter of Jung-man Cho's Witch Hunter. Summary Visul continues to engage her fight with Lee by trying to attack him with her maces. Visul's attack from her whole body is easily blocked with one hand by Calia who appeared before the two at an amazing speed. Visul is surprised by Calia's strength while Calia comments that Visul's power is perfect to play with. Ameton than calls out to Calia from where she was sitting, reminding her that they didn't come to play. Seeing Ameton sitting not too far away from them surprises Visul as Visul believed that she already disposed of Ameton. Ameton notices Visul's confusion and flicks her finger, hitting Visul's head with an unknown spell and breaking her hair tie while stating that the hit Visul used when she thought she disposed of Ameton, hurt that much. Now upset and confused, Visul looks up and sees an attack from Calia heading towards her. With no time to react, this attack hits Visul and sends her flying. Now having the upper hand and chance; Calia strikes to kill Visul, but her attack is intercepted by Lee who blocks the attack by grabbing Calia's arm. This motion surprises both Calia and Visul. Calia coldly asks what a lowly human is doing and why. Lee asks her the same thing, with this Calia asks Lee if he wants to die to which Lee replies that by her, that joke isn't funny. Before the two can start a fight, Ameton claps to gain their attention and tells them to break-it-up. Ameton reminds Calia why she's here again and also adds that she will kill Calia if Calia even dares to touch Lee. Lee releases his grip on Calia's arm while Calia states that she knew Ameton was into Lee, but she never knew she had fallen so far. Calia than concedes to Ameton's words and tells Lee That he must stop everything he is doing at once and return to the castle because this is a direct order from South. Lee states his interest in South's order and after looking down at Xing, he orders Ameton to send them back with her magic. As he is about to leave, Visul yells at him, demanding him to stay. Lee finds this quaint, and tells Visul to know where she stands as she wasn't in any position to command him. He than states that letting her live is his way of showing gratitude for receiving her help a few years ago, but if she keeps talking he will let her accompany Yue. He tells her that South's summon means that something big is going to happen soon. Lee continues by telling Visul to train Xing to a greater level or else the king she serves will no longer be in this world. Lee, Ameton and Calia then leave. Moments later, Visul is looking over at Xing who is hugging Yue's body. When she calls out to him using his real name; Yue, Xing tells her not to call him that as he is Xing. Xing then vows to live on as Xing, and die as Xing. He promises to dedicate his life to making sure that Xing will be remembered as the greatest Emperor of Bairong's 5,000 year history. He believes this to be the least he can do to repent for all the damage he caused along with vowing to kill Lee with his own hands. The scene switches towards the WHs waiting for the WH Express going to Britain. Team Black star is shown first. Amos is in the middle of beating up a witch, holding her by the head using one arm while the other is resting on the handle of his hammer. A machine is in the background which is assumed to be the witch's supporter. Amos tells his brothers he can't wait, only caring about the sum of money they'll earn from the next job. Next, Ran and Monica are shown waiting. Ran and Monica are confused as to where the train is, Ran assumes that it is late from it's first mission, although Monica doubts that. Elmar's scene is next, she appears to be standing in a church praying to her fallen team. She then vows that with this mission and using the new powers she acquired, she will protect both her comrades and her honor as a knight. Lastly, Words Blondy von Worth is shown standing next to a floating chained coffin. He starts speaking to it, revealing that his master; Carena was inside, telling her they shall go for a rare vacation in Britian. The WHs shown above all proceed in boarding the WH Express. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Visul vs Lee Bairong (Concluded) *Visul vs Calia (Started and Concluded) Category:Chapters